The List
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. Since he was born, Natsu has had heart problems. And feeling like he's been a burden to his friends and family, he moves away. But it isn't long until he is admitted to the hospital. If he can't find a donor soon, he won't make it. Can a blonde nurse help him make his last days enjoyable? Or will she give his will to live just enough strength and time to be saved?


This has been a long time coming. And i'm so excited to be posting it ^^

This will be a two-shot! So keep watch for the next chapter!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"A specialist?"

"Yes," Natsu's doctor spun around in his chair to smile at his patient, albeit sadly, "all I can do for you now is medication to ease the pain. Dr. Clive would have a better idea how to help you."

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at the doctor. Ever since he was born he had a weak heart. He could still play and run around like other little kids, but it always ended with him in the hospital after a day at the park. Eventually, his father told him it was too dangerous to play like that. So Natsu had to start staying inside, even at school he'd have to watch his friends from the classroom window.

Sighing, Natsu glanced around the room, the only sounds were the clicks on the doctor's keyboard. He had spent half his life in the hospital. He was hoping that after years of staying healthy and fit, it would make this visit a little different. Only to be totally wrong. Turns out things were only getting worse, and if they couldn't find a replacement soon, his life wouldn't last much longer.

"I just need you to sign a few forms here," he was handed a pen across the desk, along with a stack of papers, "and I'll send you and your father an email to the hosp-"

"No," Natsu messed up his signature when he jumped, "it's OK. I'll just tell him."

"Alright."

Natsu bit the inside of his cheek, he had no intention of telling his father this. Or his brother and sister-in-law. Or his friends. They had been with him through all this, keeping him safe and healthy. But he always felt like he was holding them back from living a life where they could be free of the burden that was his life.

"It's in Crocus?"

"Oh, yes. I know it's a few hours away, but you'll only have to see him every few weeks. Maybe a 4 hour drive."

Natsu's stomach lurched at the thought of that long a car ride, back and forth… _every few weeks?!_ He'd probably die.

"OK," his doctor said after he handed him the last signed form, "I'll get these to the office up in Crocus, and I'll let you know of your first appointment."

Both men stood and the doctor held his hand up to Nastu, "I hope things go well for you."

"Thanks," Natsu shook his hand, and smiled with what little confidence he had left.

* * *

"Hey, Happy," Natsu said when he entered his apartment, his small kitten sitting in the doorway waiting for him.

The oddly blue cat jumped into his arms, rubbing his head against Natsu's chin. Grinning, Natsu made his way into the living room to sit in the recliner.

"Well, looks like we're moving, Happy," he snorted at the blank stare the cat sent him. He couldn't afford to travel as much as he was going to need to. And it would be easier to live near the hospital… in case something happened.

"I think Gramps could transfer me to the store up there," he sat Happy on the floor, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He had never thought about moving away before, but after leaving the doctor's office and walking around town, he was warming up to the idea, "no one would have to worry about me then. They could move on…"

Leaning all the way back in the chair, Natsu stared at the ceiling, shaky breaths rattling his chest. It's not like he wanted to leave, or have everyone move on. He just…

He clenched his eyes closed, he just didn't want them to worry anymore. He got a cold once and Juvia was forcing medicine and soup down his throat. Gajeel caught him once going for a jog and followed him all the way home, yelling at him to be careful the whole time. Erza and Mira made sure he always had a supply of healthy food to choose from. Gray acted like his coach when he went to gym, never allowing Natsu to exert himself. Zeref and Mavis often invited him to stay with them in the winter, since it was dangerous for him to live alone. And his dad… he came over almost every other day to make sure Natsu was OK.

It always warmed his heart to know that they cared that much about him, but… They had lives. Gajeel and Levy were getting married. Juvia was seven months pregnant. Mavis and Zeref were trying to get pregnant. Erza was on her way to becoming police chief, and having a two year old with Jellal, who was the elementary school Principal. Everyone had something going on, and with him around… worrying about him was just hindering them. They didn't have to say anything, he knew.

Opening his eyes, he allowed himself to get depressed. He tried so hard to stay up beat and optimistic around his friends and family. But when he was alone, he could show just how he was feeling. He didn't feel confidant at all. The fact that he lived until he was 26 was a real blessing. But the longer it went on, the more he felt hopeless. He couldn't do half the things in life he wanted to, hell he probably wouldn't live long enough to most of them.

"Nnnngghhh," he sat up and ran his hands up into his hair. Life wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

* * *

"It'll be quiet around here without you," Makarov told Natsu a few days later. Makarov owned a small chain of flower shops. Not being able to do much without exerting himself, arranging flowers was one job Natsu could do, "don't ruin all the lilies in Crocus like you did here."

"I don't make promises, Gramps," Natsu smirked. He hated leaving, he really liked this place.

"But I wish you well," Makarov's face fell, "and let me know if anything changes."

"Sure thing, Gramps," Natsu patted the older man's shoulder, "and uh, you'll keep this a secret?"

"I don't like you hiding it from everyone," Makarov had made it clear over the phone that Natsu needed people around him, "but I'll respect your request."

"Thank you," he knew it would be hard to lie to everyone. But he had to do this, and he had to go alone.

"Take care, Natsu," Makarov said as Natsu left.

He waved at his old boss before leaving out the back door. One stop down, several to go. He had a lot to do before the he moved to Crocus the next day. It was pure luck that he found an apartment that would be ready now, and that he could leave his old one just as fast. He didn't have to worry about his landlady ratting him out, he'd never even met the woman.

And he'd only have one truck for moving his stuff. Living with a heart defect had taught him to live as simple as possible… that way if he did kick the bucket he wouldn't leave a bunch of stuff to go through. Everyone got mad at him when he said that when he was out shopping, or if they asked why he never splurged.

Walking down the street, he took a final glance at the town he grew up in. He was going to miss this place…

His phone ringing brought his attention back to the present. And the person calling was the last one he wanted to talk to today…

"Hey, dad," Natsu said as cheerily as possible.

" _Hey, where are you? I just came to the apartment and you're not here. Get called into work?"_

Natsu laughed, of course his dad would come over today, "Just wanted to go for a walk."

" _Well where are you? I can come pick you up and we can go do something,"_ Natsu could hear a door shut through his phone.

"Nah, it's fine, dad. Just wanted some alone time."

Igneel huffed, " _You're always alone, son."_

" **No, I'm really not,"** Nastu thought, then said, "It's fine! Promise."

" _Natsu,"_ he heard Igneel sigh, " _well at least tell me what happened at the doctor. Haven't seen you all week, kid."_

Biting his tongue, Natsu leaned against a brick building in front of the post office, "It was normal. Nothing changed," he hated lying to his dad. It made him sick to his stomach.

" _Well no news is good news I guess,_ " Natsu could hear the smile in Igneel's voice, " _You're off tomorrow too aren't you? How about you, me, and Zeref go to lunch? My treat."_

Slowly, Natsu said, "Can't. Gramps called today and I have to work tomorrow."

" _Oh shoot,"_ Igneel laughed, " _well let me know when you're off next and we'll go out then. He needs a little break from Mavis jumping him all the time about babies."_

Holding back tears, Natsu said, "You got it, pops."

" _See you later, Nastu."_

Feeling a tear fall down his cheek he said, "Later, dad."

* * *

24 hours later, Nastu and Happy were walking into their new apartment. It was smaller than the other one, but it would have to do. Natsu sighed when he looked at his phone, nothing.

He had deactivated his social media accounts and changed his cell number. It was a coward's way out, he knew, but Natsu felt like this was the only way to go about it. He needed them to live without him, because sooner or later they would have anyway. This way was easier.

All he had left for them was a letter he mailed to his dad.

He sat down on the stool in his kitchen. He would start working at the flower shop in a few days, Makarov had told the manager, Yukino, the situation and allowed him a few days to settle in. He was grateful, but to be honest there wasn't much to settle into. All his furniture was where he wanted it, he could have all his clothes put up in an hour or two. All the bathroom and kitchen stuff wouldn't take long. Then his personal stuff… he didn't have all that much.

The only thing that was of real value to him was his scarf. His dad had gave it to him after a really good doctor's appointment visit. It was supposed to be a Christmas gift, but Igneel couldn't wait. The scarf was originally Igneel's, and Natsu loved it. When he had to stay inside a lot, he used the scarf as his cape and his ninja gear. It became his safety net.

" _Mreow,"_ Happy pawed at Natsu's foot.

"Oh, yeah," he got up and picked up the cat, "we gotta eat, huh?"

He dug through a few boxes before he found the cat food and a bag of chips. He could finally eat what he wanted now. Even if it came at a cost…

"Well, eat up little buddy," Natsu petted the animals soft fur, he sat in the floor next to the cat as they ate their dinner.

Two weeks later, Natsu was meeting his new doctor. Dr. Gildarts Clive, for some reason the name sounded familiar…

"Hey there, nice to meet ya kid," the man looked awfully shaggy to be a special heart doctor.

"From Magnolia? You wouldn't happen to know Cana Alberona, would you?" the odd doctor asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he went to school with her, and even though he didn't drink, (no one would let him anyway) she always offered, "I know her."

Dr. Clive grinned stupidly, "That's my Caney-waney. My baby girl!"

" _Oh. Yeah. Him,"_ Natsu snorted.

"Sorry," Gildarts grinned, holding up his hand, "we have to get down to business."

"Yeah," Natsu sank down into his scarf.

"Don't worry," Gildarts may act like a clown, but he was good as job. And one reason he was so good was because his patients were more than just patients to him, they were people who had families and loved ones who needed them around. And it was his job to make sure they stayed around for as long as they could, "today is just the easy stuff. Gonna do a checkup and then an ultrasound on your heart to see what we're dealing with. That alright with you?"

"Sure," Natsu sighed. More testing, great. At least he wasn't starting with the MRI…

The whole day was spent with Natsu getting his blood drawn, breathing tests, an x-ray, a full physical, urine samples… the works. The last thing he did was the ultrasound. When he was a teenager he freaked out when they told him he was getting one done. As far as the 12-year-old knew, ultrasounds were for pregnant women. How embarrassing…

Natsu walked into the room after the nurse, and sat on the table waiting on the one who would be doing this. He took off his scarf and t-shirt, but put the scarf back on when he realized it was freezing in this room.

A few moments later the door opened, "Sorry about the wait."

Natsu froze when he saw her; light blue scrubs and a white sweater covered her up, long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and a gorgeous smile that was sent his way.

"No… no problem."

"The one who normally does these had to leave early today so I'll be helping you today, I'm Lucy," she held her hand out to him.

"Natsu," he wiped off his sweaty hands before taking hers.

"Nice to meet you," she pulled her rolling chair up to the computer, "and sorry, I know it's cold but you'll have to take off the scarf."

He suddenly became conscious that he was bare chested in front of this very pretty girl. A blush crept onto his face when he threw his scarf onto the chair with his shirt.

"Good, Ok, lie on the table, head on this side," she pointed to right beside the computer.

He didn't know why he was being shy, tons of nurses had seen him butt naked before. Although they were a lot older than him… and this one, Lucy… she was probably around his age or younger. Plus she was drop dead gorgeous.

He grit his teeth when she spread the gel stuff over his heart.

"Sorry," she bit her bottom lip, "it'll warm up soon."

"It's uh… fine."

" **How much lamer can you get, Dragneel?"** Natsu thought.

"OK," she pulled the computer closer, "just going to get some pictures so Dr. Clive knows what to do next. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Right," Natsu glared at the opposite wall. Life just wasn't fair.

He heard Lucy hum and make small noises as she ran the thing over his chest, he didn't know if she was shocked to see such a bad heart or what. It didn't matter, he couldn't let himself care.

"I think that'll be good," Lucy removed the handheld part and grabbed a warm cloth, "if you go back upstairs, Dr. Clive will be up there in a few minutes."

Natsu refused to look at her as she cleaned his chest. It was so embarrassing to admit that this was the first time in his 26 years that a woman had touched him so… intimately.

"You're good to go," she smiled, and helped him sit up.

"Thank you," he grabbed his shirt and quickly yanked it on.

"Have a good day, Natsu," Lucy shut off the computer after sending off the pictures. Then she waved and left the room.

Disappointment flooded Natsu's chest. He groaned and shook his head, why was he disappointed? What was there to be disappointed at?

After putting his scarf back on, Natsu pulled out his wallet and got an old, folded piece of paper out. Carefully opening it, Natsu grimaced. He was disappointed because of this list.

"Alright, Natsu, let's see here," Gildarts started out when he walked back in, "the results of the ultrasound didn't show me anything you haven't been told before so we won't worry about that. I want you to come back in a week to get an MRI."

Natsu groaned, great.

"But, I have got your name down on a waiting list," Gildarts was filling out forms on his computer, not seeing Natsu's confused stare.

"Waiting list? For what?"

"Hm? A donor," Gildarts slid a paper across the table, "I noticed the doctors in Magnolia never put you down for one because of the rarity in your blood type, but I'm pretty sure we can find one."

"Surgery…" he whispered. That was the one thing Natsu never wanted. His father had asked before, but Natsu refused. It was a surgery that killed his mother…

"I can understand if a heart transplant would be scary, but we have the best surgeons around. No lie."

"I bet so," Natsu hugged his middle.

"Here ya go," Gildarts slid over a stack of papers, "you keep these. And I'll see you in a week, we'll get a better idea after we get all the results."

"OK," Natsu stood, taking the papers with him. He followed Gildarts out of the office.

"Don't wear such a long face, it'll all work out," Gildarts tussled Natsu's hair, messing it up more than it was.

"Thanks, Dr. Clive."

Natsu began to walk out of the office towards the elevator, and that's when he saw her. She had taken off her sweater, and she was laughing at someone.

His heart was doing funny things to him when he saw her. His heart was already messed up enough, did he really need a girl to mess it up more?

It stopped being funny when he saw that she was laughing at a guy. He was blond, bulky arms, and wearing scrubs too. They were flirting.

" **Why does it matter? You don't date anyway,"** Natsu swore as he passed. He never dated and he probably never would.

Once the elevator doors closed, he sighed. He never dated, but that didn't mean he was happy. Girls had tried before. Mira's younger sister tired the hardest, she had been convinced the cure for his heart was a little love. But he swore he wouldn't hurt someone by leaving them. And he would be doing just that if he did date.

" **Maybe that's why that list is so heavy, because I want things I can't have…"** he exited the elevator on the bottom floor, his heart heavier than it had been that morning.

* * *

Six months passed with no incident. All the test results had to show were that there were no improvements, as a matter of fact, it was getting much, much worse.

Natsu hadn't seen that pretty nurse since the first day. And he was glad, no reason to get hopes up, hope that he didn't have in the first place. But that didn't stop his new boss from trying to set him up with every girl he spoke to.

"I told you, I don't date!" Natsu laughed when the silver haired woman pouted.

"I think it would do you some good to date, as far as I know you come here and go home," Yukino explained softly, rearranging some lilies as she did.

"Well yeah," Natsu wiped his hands on his apron, embarrassed that it sounded even more pathetic coming from someone else, "I moved here to get away."

"I still think you should get out once in a while," Yukino turned around to look at him, "I have a friend you may like. She's really pretty. She works with-"

"Augh," for some reason, his chest was starting to hurt, "No. Don't worry about me, your friend would be better off."

Yukino was looking at him with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he was starting to sweat, he held onto the counter trying to get to the back room, "I'm good. But your friend- UGGH!"

Natsu fell to his knees, pain was all he knew in this moment. He didn't feel Yukino catch him before he hit the floor or yell for help. Natsu gripped his shirt, desperate to stop the pounding in his chest that was hurting him.

"I… gahhh…" he couldn't breathe.

"Natsu! NATSU!" his name was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

* * *

The next thing Natsu heard was the beeping of machines, he didn't have to open his eyes to know where he was. The hospital.

Moaning, he squinted his eyes, trying to see beyond the bright light.

"Morning," a voice came from his side.

"Uh?" he tried to sit up, but the pain wouldn't allow it.

"Easy there, don't get up just yet," Dr. Clive pushed him back gently.

"What… happened..?" he looked up from the bed, he had never felt this way before. He'd been in the hospital tons of times, but never once had his chest flared with every breath he took.

Gildarts sighed, then pulled a chair up next to Natsu, "I have some bad news."

That didn't surprise Natsu.

"If we don't find a replacement soon," Gildarts looked Natsu in the eyes, telling him what his voice couldn't, "I'm sorry, Natsu. I'm doing everything I can, I promise."

Not looking at him, Natsu nodded. He'd heard that before, "So when can I go home?"

"That's another thing, I can't let you leave," Gildarts picked up the papers on the bedside table, "I was checking your vitals, and it doesn't look like you're eating the way you should. Slightly dehydrated and underweight. And with winter coming in, we can't afford you to catch a cold. So for the time being, you're going to stay here."

"What," Natsu grit his teeth and sat up, even with his chest begging him to lay back down, "I have a job, how am I supposed to pay for anything? And my cat- what about Happy?!"

"Calm down, calm down," Gildarts raised the bed so Natsu wouldn't be straining himself, "Mrs. Eucliffe already knows you'll be staying here, she was the one who brought you in. And don't worry about the bill, your insurance will cover more than half of everything. And your cat," Gildarts smiled sympathetically, "you'll have to call a friend or family."

Swallowing, Natsu sputtered out, "No one lives around here. I can't call them, I left- I didn't tell them…"

"Hey," Gildarts grinned, easing Natsu's panic, "it'll be OK. We have nurses who go to patients homes all the time. I'll get one of my girls to go and take care of the little guy, alright?"

"Really?"

"Just need you to sign a consent form and all, but sure," Gildarts walked toward the door, "I have one in mind. She'll be happy too."

"Thanks, Dr. Clive," Natsu bunched his hands into the blankets, "Um, where's my stuff?"

"In that desk right there," Gildarts pointed to the one next to the bathroom, "but let a nurse get what you need, OK? You're still a little weak, I want you to rest alright."

"Got it."

"I'll be back later."

Once the door was closed, Natsu raised the blanket above his face and turned to his side. Well, this is what he wanted isn't it? He didn't want people to worry about him if something happened. He wanted to suffer alone.

He could feel his lip tremble. Yeah… alone.

* * *

Lucy groaned as another stack of papers was placed on the nurse's station. She already had a mountain to organize, she didn't need more!

"Thanks, Sting," she glared at the man.

"Hey, it's my job!" Sting laughed, waving as he walked back down the hall.

"Geez," she grabbed the folders, cursing when half of them fell in the floor.

"Having trouble, Lucy?"

Lucy glared up at another trouble maker of the workplace, "Yes. I am."

Gildarts laughed, "Well I need your help. Got a patient with no family, cat at home and no one to take care of it. Feel up to it?"

The blonde nurse stopped in her tracks, when she was first hired in she had no idea that this hospital went the extra mile for patients. Even going as far as taking care of their house plants. And she loved it. But taking care of their pets?

"When?" she smiled, that was what sold it for her.

Grinning with victory, Gildarts held out his hand, "Need the forms first, sweetie."

"Oh, right," she giggled, "silly me. Which patient is it?"

"Came in yesterday in the ER. Heart failure. No family in this area," Gildarts handed her the file, "been coming here for the last few months. You may have seen him, the pink haired guy."

"Oh, yeah I did an ultrasound for him when he first came here," she put the file down, she liked knowing her patients, not their symptoms. But heart failure? That was serious, her own heart dropped thinking about it. And he didn't have anyone at home, except for a cat?

"I'm worried about him, not sure why but he didn't tell anyone he was moving here or anything," Gildarts sighed, taking the forms from Lucy when she handed them to him.

"Oh," Lucy looked down.

"So, you mind helping the guy out? Spend a little time with him? I feel like he could use a little company."

"Of course," Lucy shined her megawatt smile, "you can count on me."

"Thanks," they were interrupted by the intercom calling for Dr. Clive, "well, why don't you go and check on him. Room 502. He said he wanted his stuff too."

"Sure," she took the forms back from him before he dashed down the hall, "OK Lucy, don't pity him. Be his friend."

When she knocked on the door, she didn't hear anything so she assumed he was asleep. But she stepped inside anyway.

She didn't see him, his whole body was covered by the blanket, "Oh no, he could suffocate like that."

She quickly crossed the room and lowered his blanket, and was startled when a hand grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'm sorry," she let go of the blanket, "Dr. Clive told me to come see you and…"

She heard sniffling, and even though she could only see the side of his face, she saw tears.

"It's... nng, it's OK," he wiped his hand over his face to clean it.

She smiled, he still hadn't looked at her, "I don't know it you remember me, but I'm Lucy. I'll be your day time nurse while you're here."

His face turned to glance at her, and when he saw her she noticed his face pinked, "Uh… yeah I remember."

"Good," she held out the papers, "Dr. Clive said you had a cat at home that will need to be taken care of? If you just sign this we can get that started."

He took the papers and just stared at them.

"Um, I'll be going myself if it makes you feel any better?"

"Yeah," he picked up the pen and signed, then handed it back to her.

"Did you need anything?"

He glanced over to the chest, "my clothes?"

"Sure," Lucy found what she was looking for, noticing that the clothes he came in was all he had, "here you go."

"Thanks," he started to dig through his pants pockets.

"And if there is anything you want me to bring you from home, just ask OK? I'll be going every other day."

Pulling out his phone and wallet, he nodded. Picking up the clothes he said, "…um?"

"Oh, I'll put them back."

"Thank you, Lucy."

Smiling, she said, "You're welcome…?"

He finally looked her in the eyes, "Natsu. You didn't look at my file?"

"I make it a point to meet my patients first," she folded the shirt and jeans, "your file can't tell me anything about you. And since I'm the one talking to you and not treating you, I don't need to know your whole file. Obviously I need to know the simple stuff like what you're allergic too and what medication to give and not to give, but other that I don't have to know the whole story," she blinked, "oh gosh, I'm sorry I'm just rambling…"

When she glanced up, she saw Natsu's eyes a little glassy, as if he had never heard that before.

"Um," Lucy blushed, she already had a hard time the day she did the ultrasound. He was a little too handsome and bare chested. And now he was just wearing a hospital gown but his face, that look on his face was making her heart pound.

"Well uh," he started, "thanks. I appreciate that."

"Anytime," and she really meant it too.

Natsu looked back to his lap, he had pulled a paper out of his wallet. And while he held the paper in a firm grip, his hands trembled.

Lucy placed the clothes back in the drawer, still more than concerned for this patient. Glancing back at him, she noticed he was reading the list, and with every line he read his face became more and more grim.

" **I wonder what's so upsetting about a piece of paper?"** despite what her fellow nurse's thought, she wasn't a snoop. If her patient didn't want to share something, she didn't want to know. But his face… a frown didn't belong there. He'd look so much better with a smile.

"OK," Lucy got to her feet and back to Natsu's bedside, "If there is anything you need from home, just write it down on this and I'll pick it up later."

Natsu watched her as she readjusted his blankets and handed him the sheet that said she could go take care of his cat. His eyes were slow to catch her movements, and he hated it. He was normally such a fighter, someone who wouldn't miss a thing, but he just didn't have the energy anymore.

"OK."

Lucy scrunched her nose, she didn't like his defeated answer.

"I'll be back later, OK? Just call if you need anything."

"Sure," Natsu leaned back into his pillows, still reading his list.

Lucy sat back down in her chair at the nurse's desk a minute later, she fumbled with Natsu's file for a moment… but she put it away. She knew what the ultimate problem was, and that was enough.

"Yo, Lucy!" the blonde's head jerked up at her name being called, then she groaned at seeing who it was.

"Hey, Sting. Dan…" she quickly found some files that needed to be organized.

"We're going to Fairy Tail in a bit, wanna join?" the blond nurse assistant leaned over Lucy's station, grinning wildly at her.

"No, thanks anyway," Lucy continued her task. She liked Sting a lot. It was the other one she didn't care for…

"Oh, Lu Lu, I know you want to come and join us. We'll have such a gooood time!" Dan Straight, a hospital janitor who was real good friends with a lot of the doctors and nurses. He had an unhealthy crush on several of the women, including Lucy. And she seemed to be his target his month.

"I have to go to a patients home," Lucy closed her eyes, she hated flirts!

"The pink haired guy?" Sting sobered up, he was like Lucy in how he felt about caring for their patients.

"Yeah," she crossed her arms, both to hide how upset she was and to send a message to the janitor who was staring, "no family or friends in this area. Has a cat at home."

"Man," Sting scratched his cheek, "If I didn't have Yuki I don't know what I'd do. I feel bad for the guy."

"He should be a man and do things himself," Dan said, crossing his arms too.

"He can't leave the hospital," Sting grumbled, "and you're not cleared for this type of information anyway."

"Exactly, moron," Lucy murmured under her breath.

"Hmph," Dan stomped off.

"Sorry," Sting poked Lucy's arm to get her to look at him, "when are you going to the guy's house?"

"When I get off, thought I'd give him some time to make a list of things he needs."

"You're too good," Sting snickered, "using your own time to do this. Why don't you just stay on the clock like everyone else?"

"Because," Lucy huffed, "if I go to his house and do all these things and getting paid for it, it's not as genuine. Could I use the extra pay? Well, duh. But I'm serious about helping my patients, this is just a small way to show them that It's more than a job to me."

Sting grinned, "You just want free time to play with their animals. Just admit it."

Lucy flushed, "Shut up!" she stood back up and ignored Sting sticking his tongue out at her as she went back to Natsu's room. She was going to leave early to feed his cat, but wanted to see if he needed anything first.

Stepping back into the room, Lucy smiled brightly for her new patient, only for it to deflate when she saw that he was back under the blankets.

"Natsu, we can't have you hiding like this," she lifted the blanket, expecting him to stop her again, but this time he was asleep. And he had a frown gracing his tanned features.

"Oh," he must have cried himself to sleep.

She arranged the blankets more comfortably around him, knocking the paper he was reading to the floor.

Not thinking, she picked it up. And before she could stop herself her eyes started to read each word.

"A…. bucket list?"

There were things on the list that ranged from having one last piece of pie to climbing Mt. Everest. Running a marathon to being a dad. Several items on the worn out list were crossed off, but there was still a lot left.

 _Came in yesterday in the ER. Heart failure. No family in this area …_

 _I'm worried about him, not sure why but he didn't tell anyone he was moving here or anything …_

She glanced back at the pink haired patient. He was so young, probably a year or so older than her. And he had so much to live for, so much to accomplish. But he may not be able to... And that was killing him faster than his heart.

Feeling her lip quiver, Lucy placed the paper in her pocket. Picking up the consent form, and happily seeing a few things he wanted her to get, she smiled.

"Don't worry," she ran a hand through his soft pink locks, "I'll help you with this list."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this ^^ I suppose this could just be the prologue, since the next chapter is going to have a happier Natsu and the two of them spending a lot of time together to complete that list ^^

give me some ideas of what should be on that list if you want to!

XOXO - Smile


End file.
